Para protegerte
by Keiichi-kun
Summary: Kamui y Keiichi han sido novios desde hace algún tiempo disfrutando de una buena relación. ¿Podrán seguir juntos a pesar del cruel destino de Kamui?


**Para protegerte.**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Porque me haces sonreír.**

**Keiichi**** Segawa.**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Kamui miraba atentamente al pizarrón, mientras su maestro de matemáticas explicaba la clase. Aun así, sus pensamientos no se encontraban en ese lugar. Su mente yacía en lo más profundo de su ser.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio del receso sonó. Kamui volvió en sí sorprendido. Comenzó a recoger los libros y a meterlos en su maletín. Volteó de reojo al lugar de Keiichi y se dio cuenta de que este no había asistido a clases, o al menos aun no llegaba.

Suspiró desanimado. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, de platicar. Desde hace algún tiempo lo había comenzado a mirar de otra manera. No nada más como un solo amigo. Sonrió.

Pensamientos negativos comenzaron a llenar su mente.

"Espero que nada malo le haya pasado" pensó el chico de cabellos de ébano "¡No! Sé que él pronto estará aquí".

Su aula había quedado completamente vacía. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta con paso rápido. Su mirada estaba en el piso. Llegó hasta la salida y chocó contra un gran bulto que se había atravesado en su camino. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo jalado por la gravedad.

—¡Kamui!

Levantó su vista y vio al rubio con cara de asombro. Él pronto se agachó para levantar las cosas de Kamui y ayudarlo a él.

—¡Discúlpame! No fue mi intención —dijo Keiichi con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa —Kamui dijo apenado y con la vista en el piso.

El rubio tomó la barbilla del chico de cabello negro y levantó tiernamente su rostro. Keiichi sonreía. Sus miradas se juntaron. Kamui trató de sonreír, pero sus mejillas se vieron cubiertas por un leve sonrojo.

Kamui notó en el rostro de Keiichi una expresión extraña, como si tratara de decirle algo y también como si tratara de hacer algo.

En eso varias chicas ruidosas entraron en aquel salón. Keiichi soltó rápidamente a Kamui.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos —le susurró el rubio al oído—. Dame tu mano.

Keiichi se puso de pie y Kamui se levantó con su ayuda.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo el de cabello negro al otro con una sonrisa.

Un agudo dolor recorrió las entrañas de Kamui y perdiendo nuevamente el equilibrio cayó esta vez en brazos de Keiichi quien se sorprendió mucho.

—¡Aagghh! —se quejó el dragón del cielo tocándose el pecho.

La camisa blanca pronto se tiñó con una mancha de líquido rojo que se fue expandiendo. Keiichi la desabotonó rápidamente y vio su cuerpo cubierto por vendas.

—¡Rápido¡Vayan a la enfermería por una camilla! —les gritó a las chicas que los veían horrorizados a los dos. Ellas salieron apuradas.

—De nuevo estás herido —dijo Keiichi señalando también el parche que cubría la mejilla izquierda del chico de cabello negro.

—Lo siento… —dijo Kamui en un murmullo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un tono bondadoso el otro.

—Porque he hecho que te preocupes.

—Tú no tienes la culpa ¡La culpa es de los malditos terremotos¡De verdad quisiera poder hacer algo para evitarlos. Quisiera poder hacer algo para proteger a mis seres queridos, para protegerte a ti.

Keiichi cerró sus ojos. Una tibia lágrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda. Kamui pasó su dedo pulgar por esta y limpió la gota.

—No te preocupes —dijo el sello sonriendo.

Enseguida, la camilla llegó. Subieron a Kamui a esta lentamente.

—En un momento te alcanzo —le dijo tocándole la mejilla derecha. Se llevaron al de cabello negro.

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Keiichi y luego se estrellaron en el piso. Cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos y comenzó a llorar tristemente en aquel solitario lugar.

—Mamá… Papá… ¡Juro en su nombre que protegeré a Kamui con mi vida!

Se limpió los ojos y adoptando una falsa expresión de alegría salió del lugar para alcanzar a Kamui en la enfermería. Sus ojos aun estaban rojos, así que decidió echarse aire con las manos en la cara y suspiró profundamente.

Entró a la enfermería, vio a Kamui recostado en una cama blanca, se arrodilló junto a él y cubrió con sus manos la de Kamui.

—¡Señor Segawa no puede estar aquí! —espetó la enfermera encargada.

—¡Por favor¡Solo un momento! —adoptó una cara de súplica y ablandó el corazón de la mujer.

—Está bien ¡Pero solo un momento! —volvió a decir de mal humor; mientras se marchaba.

—Ya estoy aquí Kamui —dijo mientras sonreía.

—¡Gracias! —Kamui sonrió también.

—Duerme, descansa. Yo te cuidaré, no te preocupes.

Kamui obedeció. Cerró los ojos lentamente y cayó en un sueño profundo, sabiendo que alguien estaba a su lado, la persona que era más importante para él.

"Quiero crear una barrera" dijo el dragón del cielo en el sueño "Quiero crear una barrera para proteger a Keiichi".

En aquel sueño fueron apareciendo varias imágenes. Apareció la de Keiichi, luego la de Fuuma. Después las figuras de Subaru, Yuzuriha, Sorata, Arashi, Karen y Seiichiro.

"Deseo proteger a mis seres queridos" se tocó el pecho con las dos manos "Deseo recuperar a Fuuma y volver a ver a Subaru".

Cada una de las imágenes fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Primero la de los sellos, luego la de Fuuma. Pero la de Keiichi permaneció allí.

"Keiichi" murmuró.

Kamui permaneció dormido el resto de la mañana. Keiichi cuidaba de él aunque la enfermera le siguiera reclamando.

—¿Cómo está Kamui? —preguntó con preocupación.

—La sangre ya ha coagulado y su herida comienza a cerrarse. En cuanto despierte puede marcharse.

Era la 1:40. Keiichi se quedó observando atentamente el hermoso rostro de Kamui. Dormía tan pacíficamente, como un ángel.

Kamui giró en la cama y gimió adormilado. Aun así Keiichi no soltó su mano. Quitó algunos cabellos que cubrían la frente y los párpados del sello y siguió observándolo. Luego, tocó su mejilla y pasó un dedo por los labios del dragón del cielo.

—Kamui… —murmuró.

Él abrió lentamente os ojos. Miró al rubio allí y le sonrió.

—Yo no quise des…

Fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, ya quería despertar —dijo tiernamente—. Terminé mis asuntos.

Keiichi puso cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que dijo Kamui.

—La enfermera dijo que puedes marcharte ya.

Kamui se levantó lentamente ayudado por el rubio. Se sentó en la cama. Se puso sus zapatos y se paró.

—¡Te invito un helado! —gritó Keiichi—. Como disculpa porque te tumbé.

Kamui solo sonrió y aceptó. Salieron del edificio.

—¿De qué sabor lo quieres? —le preguntó Keiichi a un Kamui muy pensativo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ah… no… nada…

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. S hay algo que te preocupa ¡dímelo! —tomó la mano de Kamui.

—De fresa, lo quiero de fresa.

El dragón del cielo agachó la cabeza. No podía decirle nada a Keiichi acerca de su rol en el día prometido, no quería involucrarlo.

—Bueno ¡A mí me encantaría uno de vainilla! —gritó animado tratando de cambiar el tema para que Kamui no se sintiera mal.

Llegaron hasta un puesto. Un hombre los atendió y les dio sus respectivos helados. Luego, buscaron un lugar para estar solos. Un lugar alejado de la gente. Encontraron un parque. Un hermoso parque con mucha vegetación. Al final se tiraron en el pasto.

Keiichi tomó el rostro de Kamui y le dijo:

—Sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo, pero no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Sí, tienes razón —reconoció el otro.

Keiichi acercó lentamente su rostro al de Kamui, quien cerró sus ojos y sus tibios labios quedaron unidos. Keiichi tocó el rostro de Kamui, mientras seguía besando. Kamui, entonces puso una mano encima del hombro del rubio, hizo que se recostara y este se subió encima de él. Lentamente se separaron a falta de aire.

—Oh… ¡Eso fue delicioso! Con sabor a fresa —dijo animado Keiichi.

El dragón del cielo recordó cuando el rubio se le declaró. No fue una declaración en sí, sino que Keiichi lo besó y así fue como empezó todo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

—¡Kamui te amo! —el rubio sonrió, al igual que el chico de cabello negro—. ¡Acompáñame! Vamos a un lugar en donde podamos tener un poco más de intimidad.

Se levantaron del lugar, se acabaron sus helados y salieron del parque. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Las hojas de los árboles caían y se mecían en el dulce viento. Un silencio se hizo entre ellos dos. Kamui pensaba en las últimas palabras de Keiichi "Un poco más de intimidad", se ruborizó completamente y un nerviosismo le recorrió el cuerpo. Keiichi por su parte se sentía muy feliz y muy animado.

Llegaron hasta el departamento del rubio. Estaba todo completamente oscuro. Encendió la luz y Kamui vio el tiradero que había.

—Este… —dijo Keiichi apenado y rascándose la frente.

Se sentaron en la cama de Keiichi y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, con tanta intensidad y pasión como si fueran sus últimos minutos de vida. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí. El rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de Kamui, quien emitió un excitante gemido. Keiichi hizo una pausa, los dos se miraron y Kamui le dijo:

—Te amo, Keiichi, porque me haces sonreír.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, pero con mucho amor. Keiichi hizo que Kamui se recostara y así continuaron besándose. Keiichi luego se desbotonó su camisa e hizo lo mismo con la del dragón del cielo. Vio entonces las vendas que cubrían su pecho y recordó que tenía que se muy cuidadoso, para no lastimar a su amado.

Besó lentamente su abdomen y lo mordisqueaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que Kamui gimiera de vez en cuando.

Keiichi se desabrochó sus pantalones y quedó en calzoncillos. Hizo lo mismo con Kamui y también le quitó la ropa interior, admirando la desnudez de su amado.

—¡Eres hermoso!

Mordisqueó la entrepierna de Kamui haciendo que gimiera de una manera excitante.

Miró a Kamui y lo cubrió con sus brazos, besándolo de nuevo.

"Porque me haces sonreír" recordó Keiichi y lo besó con más pasión.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


End file.
